


The First Date

by hansluke



Series: Lacrosse and Yellow Eyes [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Date, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 03:36:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2295254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hansluke/pseuds/hansluke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt on Tumblr: Brett takes Liam on their first date (and Liam's first ever date period).</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Date

They had never really had time for a first date.

There was just never time but after everything, Brett decided they should go on their first date.

It was simple...what most normal teenagers would do. He wanted to take Liam to see the new X-Men movie and get pizza afterwards. When he showed up...well, he wasn't expecting this.

Liam's heart rate was through the roof, his mom had a camera ready, and his step-dad was trying not to laugh.

 _He's nervous,_ Brett thought to himself, trying not to laugh.

He and his boyfriend had fought evil assassins, escaped bezerkers, and made out a lot and he was nervous about going to the movies with him.

"Hi," Brett smiled at Liam.

"Okay, you two," Liam's mother said, holding up a camera, "This is his first date ever, get ready for a picture."

"Mom," Liam groaned.

 _First date ever,_ Brett thought, _Okay, that explains the nervousness._

"Brett, stop staring at my son and smile," she laughed, snapping pictures.

Brett looked at the camera and smiled with Liam.

"Oh...Li-Li, you look so short compared to him," she laughed, looking at the picture.

"Mom!" Liam groaned.

"Can I call you Li-Li now?" Brett smirked.

"No!" Liam said quickly, grabbing his jacket, "Please, let's just go."

"Be back by eleven!" his step-dad called.

Liam drug Brett out quickly, his cheeks bright red, "They're so embarrassing."

"It's cute," Brett smiled, kissing his cheek, "So...first date ever?"

"Don't laugh," Liam mumbled.

"I would never laugh because of that," Brett said, putting his arm around him, "It just makes me nervous to make this perfect for you."

"Don't be nervous-" Liam started.

Brett opened the car door for him, smiling, "Come on, we'll be late."

* * *

Liam sat beside Brett in the movie theater with the small bag of popcorn. They were going to dinner after this, he wasn't going to pig out like he usually would with Scott and Stiles. 

Brett put the arm rest up and wrapped his arm around his shoulder, pulling him closer. 

_Oh God,_ Liam thought nervously, holding onto his boyfriend.

"Hey, calm down," Brett said in his ear, "Let's just enjoy the movie, okay?" 

Liam put his head on his shoulder as the big red screen that said MARVEL in white letters came up, smiling slightly.  Brett's arms were arm around him in the cold theater and he really loved this series...he could get used to this.

* * *

"That was amazing," Liam said as they walked out of the theater, "Kind of a mindfuck though."

"Does that change the timeline?" Brett asked as he held his hand and walked through the mall that was connected to the theater.

"Pretty sure, I'll have to look it up," Liam said, smiling as they found the pizza place, "It's pretty awesome though." 

Brett kissed his cheek, "You're having a good time, right?" 

"Definitely," Liam nodded as Brett looked over the menu.

"What kind do you want?" Brett asked. 

Liam smiled, looking over the menu. 

* * *

"Honestly, most people don't put out on the first date," Brett commented as Liam drug him to the backseat of his car. 

"Most people have had a first date by this stage in their relationship," Liam said, shoving him in the backseat and straddled his hips, kissing him deeply. 

Brett moaned against his lip, managing to sit them up without knocking Liam off of his lap and shut the door quickly. 

"Time is it?" Liam mumbled against his lips. 

Brett checked his phone, "Ten thirty," he mumbled back, kissing him again roughly. 

"We have time," Liam grinned against his lips. 

* * *

"Best first date ever," Liam said as they pulled up to his house.

"Definitely," Brett nodded. 

Liam went to get out of the car and Brett pulled him back quickly.

"I can't wait for the second one," Brett said, kissing him softly. 

Liam smiled against his lips and looked up at the house. His parents were looking out the window and waiting. He sighed, pulling away, "I'll see you tomorrow." 

"Liam," Brett said quietly, "I love you."

Liam stared at him in shock. They had never said that before and he could feel the nervousness radiating off of him.

"I love you too," Liam grinned, kissing him again. 

"Here," Brett fixed his hair quickly, "Now it looks like we didn't have a heavy make out session."

Liam smiled at him, "See you tomorrow," he whispered before getting out and running up to the house. 

Brett watched after him, smiling. 

Best first date ever.


End file.
